Blossoming Love
by flippyloverxx
Summary: A girl with a miserable life, abusive parents, and no friends starts her first day of school in Happy Tree Town. She meets a certain bear who seems perfect on the outside, but is he as twisted as she, deep down inside? (Flippy/FliqpyxOC)
1. Chapter 1 - Love at First Sight

**I do not own Happy Tree Friends (Except for Lucy Jasmine Morte)**

 **Chapter 1- Love at First Sight**

Hello. I'm a 16 year old jaded girl called Lucy Jasmine Morte (Morte means death. I will probably bring it upon you if you piss me off.) I have pale skin because I hate the sun, unlike SOME OTHER BITCH GIRLS at my school. My hair is long and red like a curtain of blood, and I smell like it too, which is why some people think i'm a murderer (I will be if you give shit to me) One of my eyes is a violent golden that brings fear into those who look at it and the other is blood red (but I cover it up with my bangs). I have red cat ears and a red and black striped cat tail. I'm a bitch and proud but if you aren't a total fucking moron maybe i'll be nice to you. I'm a bitch for a reason, but you'll have to find that out for yourself... Welcome to my story.

I live in a place called Happy Tree Town. Today, i'm going to a new school called Happy tree School. I live with my only dad, Pop and my asshole brother Cub. Pop told me that mom died in a car crash when I was five, but i know thats not true because I remember her 13 years ago, a year after mom "died" and my dad is a huge douche. Anyway I woke up in the morning and put on a black tank top, a black leather jacket and gloves, black shorts, red fishnet stockings, and black combat boots.

"FUCKING COME DOWN NOW BITCH" Pop screamed from downstairs (Told you he was a fucking douche) He did this every day. I rolled my eyes annoyedly and walked downstairs. Pop and cub were eating pancakes, who were always horrible to me every day. Pop and Cub always screamed at me and hit me because he thinks i'm an evil demon because mom died and my red eye and honestly? I probably am. I'm a sick and messed up child.

"EAT YOUR FUCKING BREAKFIST NOW YOU FUCKING BITCH" Pop screamed "Fuck you, i'm not eating your fucking bitch breakfist" I said angrily. "Now i have to to school so don't fucking TALK to me right now!" I middle fingered them while I got ready for school. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" Pop said in anger and he punched me in the face.

Tears started streaming down my pale face and I jumped out the window and ran to school. Why was my family such a bitch? I cried all the way to school. You see, this is why I am such a bitch to everyone. Treat others how you want to be treated, or you will create a nightmare like me.

Nobody likes me because i'm different. I'm just introverted but they say i'm a demon because I don't like One Direction and would rather read a book than going to some dumbass party. Sometimes, it hurts but it's not like I wanna be friends with some bitchy teenagers anyways.

As I walked up to my locker three people who I hoped I would never see again approached me bitchily. They were Giggles, Lammy, and Petunia, three absolute fucking bitch idiots who ruled the school and seduced every boy to do what they want. It mad me so fucking mad that they could do whatever they wanted because they had huge fucking boobs and butts and hated intelligence like reading books. "Hey ugly" Giggles said cruelly "Why do you have a bruise on your face, bitch?" I rolled my eyes. "None of your fucking business. You all probably have bruises on your butts and vaginas from having sex with random men. But it's not like your "skirts" even cover your fake butts anyways" The bitch trio gasped in shock and ran away crying. They weren't expecting me to fight back against their bitchy regime.

I walked confidently towards class while death glaring anyone who dared to look at me. They shrunk back in fear and bit back their bitchy insults. I consider myself a nice person but I will not take their bullshit. I walked into math class. Everyone gasped because they thought I was bleeding from the head. I sat down. The teacher was named Mr. Pickles "Hello class, welcome to class. Today we are going to do some math" **UGH.** I. Fucking. Hate. Math. It was fucking useless and only exists to make stupid assholes feel better about their intelligence. It didn't fucking do anything! He gave us math worksheets. I didn't fill it in because I wasn't a sheeple who wasted brain power on useless things.

I turned in the empty sheet and looked Pickles (I am NOT referring to him as "Mr. Pickles" Just because he knows some stupid shit doesn't mean he deserves my respect or a fancy title) I looked him in the eye to show him I would not tolerate bullying. He quickly gave me an A+. I smirked and walked out of class cuz math was over now.

"Hey sexy!" Oh shit. Disco Bear disco danced up to me and grabbed my ass "You wanna fuck?" He winked. I almost vomitted because he was so fat and ugly I growled at him demonically **BECAUSE NOBODY FUCKING TOUCHED ME!** But Disco Bear didn't disco care and kept groping me. "GET OFF OF HER!" A beautiful voice rang out across the hallways. It was like an angelic light in the midst of my miserable life. A green blur ran up and stabbed Disco Bitch in the face. I finally saw my savior. He was so sexy and beautiful that I thought he was an angel. He had green hair as soft and vivid as heaven's grass. His soft skin was as pale as the moon and shone as bright as the sun. He had perfectly shaped, luscious, pink lips like the innocence of a newborn. His body was absolutely perfect, like it was carved by God himself. His eyes were like two perfect, shiny jades. He smelled like a field of flowers, and the grace and mercy of God. My face turned red. I wanted to look away, because I did not know if I was allowed to look at someone as perfect and gorgeous as Him.

"Oh my God, what have I done?!" He shouted in a voice like the ringing bells of a holy church. He wept and quickly ran away "No! Come! Back!" I cried desperately, but he ran through the school doors as quickly as he had come.

I never believed in love.. but could I have been wrong?

 **Thanks for reading xD! I worked very hard on this and I hope you all like it. Please like and review (NO FUCKING FLAMES) thanks :3! I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Angel in The Hallway

**Chapter 2 - The Angel in The Hallway**

 _16 years ago..._

"PUSH!" a doctor shouted at a women with long, beautiful red hair. It was October 31st, the day a new child enters this horrible world.

A pale baby crawled out of the women's stomach. A brown bear standing nearby gasped in horror "HOLY FUCKING SHIT" he screamed in terror. She had two eyes. One was a greenish gold, the color of her mother's eyes. The other was a demonic blood red. "Oh my god what 's wrong with her eye" the doctor cried "GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL!" The family and the newborn baby were thrown out of the hospital. Maybe Halloween really was the devil's birthday.

I was hated ever, since I was born..

 _Today..._

I was walking down the hallway when suddenly.. I saw an disgusting ugly fat man harrassing a beautiful lady. She had a perfect sexy body with real boobs, not like Giggles and bitches. Her legs were long beautiful and graceful, like a ballerina deer. Her hair was long and a perfect red, like roses. How dare this goblin fool harrass such an elegant young lady? I shall not tolerate this.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I screamed and took out my bowie knife instinctively. I stabbed the fool in the face, realizing what I had done too late. "Oh my God, what have I done?!" I cried as I looked down at his bleeding corpse. I didn't care that he died because he was a douche but how could I have killed him! I wept sorrowfully and ran out of the door. I thought I heard doves singing for me to come back but I couldn't

"Haha.. fool" a deep voice said deep inside me...

( **Fun Fast :D the title refers to both Flippy and Lucy[if you couldn't tell]. They're angels to each other xD)**

I forgot to tell you. Every day, since my evil birth, I had a dream. I would be tied with black thorns to the bottom of a deep wet tunnel. There would be demonic shadows shaped like Pop, Cub, Giggles, Lammy, and Petunia. They would laugh cruelly and beat me up while I cried and screamed for someone to help me. Then, a beautiful white light would appear at the top of the tunnel. A man in white robes and angel wings would descend and kill all the demons. Then he would free me from my prison... until.. I hear demonic laughter.

Anyways after the hallway incident I walked to art only thinking about that godly man. He was so... perfect. No other word could describe him. I always thought that love was stupid and just some chemicial reaction. I thought "true love" was just some disney shit people made up to feel better. But now...

I entered art class and saw a familiar face "FLAKY!" I screamed. Flaky was my childhood friend and my only friend ever in my lfie. She was the only one who could understand my insanity. "Hey gurl!" Flaky said. She was usually shy but not around me "I havent seen you in forever" We talked happily.

"Omg did you hear? I saw those bitches Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy today. They were crying really hard! What did you do?" Flaky said she knew it was me because me and Flaky are the only people brave enough to stand up to them "She asked me about my bruise and I savaged her" I said smugly. Flaky laughed.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Handy." An orange beaver without hands entered "Today we're going to paint a picture that represents our life. Good luck!" I never gave a shit about my other classes but I liked this one because I could express myself freely and i'm a good artist. I painted a bloody white rose (like the one in the story image). The white rose was my love for the savior in my dreams. The blood was the demonic laughter I heard at the end of each dream. And the black background was the hellish void that was my life.

Mr. Handy walked by and gasped. When he looked at the painting he felt a wave of emotions he couldn't explain. The colors blended together perfectly. Everything about it was perfect and it made him feel like he was reading an ancient, beautiful story with no words. Handy started tearing up. "That's beautiful! You get an A+!" and slipped her $20 dollars "You're life must be really sad" He whispered sympathetically "Btw there's an art contest coming up. You should enter!"

Lucy felt some joy in her cold, dead heart. Mr. Handy loved her painting so much! Flaky smiled at me and I knew she got a good grade too. We went to lunch and ate some food. Then after school was over I signed up for the art contest which was in two weeks. "Hey Flaky... what do you think... about love...?" Flaky rolled her eyes "Love is just some thing Disney made up to brainwash everyone. It's stupid and unreal." An hour ago, I would have agreed with her. But now... "Yeah... Thanks..."

When I walked out.. I saw a horrible sight. My savior from today was being seduced by Giggle's bitch trio! I screamed and cryed and ran away, feeling betrayed.

"NO! WAIT!"

 **Double update today :3. I loved writing Flippy, he's so sexeh!**

 **3 FLIPPY'S BIGGEST FAN 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Betrayal

**Chapter 3 - Betrayal**

I ran as fast as I could. I was so fucking upset you couldn't fucking understand! I thought he was my savior! Did every good fucking thing in my void life have to be grabbed away from me with giant fucking boobs?!

"NO! WAIT!" My "savior" called. I turned a round and screamed in his fakely beautiful face " **NO FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! YOUR JUST AS FUCKING FAKE AS EVERYONE ELSE!"** I WAS SO MADE! It was like somebody stabbed me through the heart with a katana, except the katana was betrayal.

"Please I am so sorry! They came up to me and started harrassing me! Forgive me please!" He got down on his knees and cried "Forgive me!" Myabe I should forgive him. He did save me from Disco Perv after all. "It's alright, I forgive u, it's just that you were the only person nice to me in my life ever besides Flaky." I smiled for the first time in my miserable life. How could I not forgive him?! He was so handsome and kind, like an angel bunny with muscles. The man standed up "Thank you so much. Those girls are fakely beautiful. They only have giant plastic balls on theyre chests, not like you, with your beautiful love colored hair and figure like a godess!"

I blushed. Nobody had every spoke that way to me before. Everyone I met told me I looked like a demon witch. One even said I looked like the daughter of Satan! I always just accepted that I would be an ugly horrifying sadistic monster inside and out but could my mystery savior change things? "Thank you but you are so much more fucking handsomer!" I couldn't put it into words right now because poetry is fucking stupid prep shit and he was too handsomely for words!

"Thank you graceful one but I must leave now.." "WHAT?! Why!" I cried "Because... an evil darkness is emerging" He ran away "Wait please tell me your name!" He looked back with his beautiful eyes like the sun, except they were green and not like 100 degrees hot. "Flippy..." He cried distantly.

"Flippy.." I mumbled the tasty name. Saying it was like eating a really sweet cake with sweet stuff on it. But when I said it, I felt like deep inside the cake... WAS BLOOD!

"DID U9H G SOMEON E SAY CN A UHFUY HGFYHE W8YFBG8YW?" Oh shit 2x.. Nutty ran up to me "CNAYD?!" "Please leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nutty died. I was splatted with blood and there was a bowie knife sticking out of his chest. " _Wash your back little girl.."_ A deep voice said ominously. A chill of fear went down my spine and I bolted.

 _A few minutes later..._

My heart was beating so fast as I jumped through the window into my home. Who the fuck?! "IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU GOT FUCKING HOME YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Pop screamed "EAT YOUR FUCKING DINNER RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I rolled my eyes and considered telling him to fuck off but I was really hungry so I sat down. Cub started talking about football and boobs and jock shit. He was a really big guy with a bunch of muscles and stuff and he was also a fucking moron. "Did u guys hear lol? Disco bear and Nutty died today!" "Really?" "Ya they were stabbed with bowie knifes... there r rumors it's the..."

Cub started to moan in pleasure. "Ohh!" He cried. His face turned red. "Cub tell me!" I screamed but he was having an orgasm. Under the table revealed.. GIGGLES! She was sucking Cub's cock. "Hey Bitch!" She said to me "I'm Cub's girlfriend now :3! Hope you don't mind having me over for dinner!" I stared at both of them in pure despair before I ran to my room screaming.

 _The next day..._

For the first time in forever I had a different dream. I was in a garden but all the flowers were burnt.. except for a white rose. My savior was standing on the other side of the rose and smiling at me.. We reached to kiss but then a mysterious stanger held a match... ABOVE THE ROSE!

I woke up and got ready for school. I put on a black lace corset, black pants, black high hell boots, a black leather jacket, and black fingerless gloves (Guess my favorite color x3) I never put on makeup because it was for fucking idiots who wanted to seduce 90 year olds and natural beauty was better but I was extra pissed at Giggles today and put on some blood-red lip stick and eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man to intinidate her.

I walked downstairs to go to school but suddenly.. "DO YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCKING LEAVE DINNER LIKE THAT?! YOU ARE FUCKING GROUNDED!"

 **I'm getting a lot of views on this story so thanks xD! I'll update soon :D!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Grounded

**Chapter 4 - Grounded**

I walked downstairs to go to school but suddenly.. "DO YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCKING LEAVE DINNER LIKE THAT?! YOU ARE FUCKING GROUNDED!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! FUCK YOU! I AM NOT FUCKING GROUNDED!" I screamed and shut the door and ran back to my room and shut the door and screamed. How could this happen! I was about to commit suicide right there but... "Hey kid you wanna get ungrounded?"

A mysteros figure in a dark cloak came through the window "Just come with me... Ill get you out of here!" I took his hand and jumped out the window. "Quick fllow me!" We ran down the street and into a dark ally.. the figure took of their cloak and it was... LIFTY AND SHIFY!

"NOOO!" I screamed and tired to run but they grabbed me "Where are you going sexy cheeks?" they said demonically "AH! HAHAHAHAH!" I blacked out.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair "NOOOO let me out!" I starting crying "Heheheheheheee" Lifty and Shifty laughed "You see we saw your precious Flippy kill Discxo Bear. We're using you as bait to lure him in and then we'll knock him and turn him into the police and get like tons of money" What! How could they have spied on me! "How much moeny" I wept

"...$950,000,000,000!" "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed. Flippy was in serious fucking danger! It was all my fault that he was going to go to jail. I'm such a fool how could I think I could have close to anyone before? I shouldve just stayed as a fucking loner! Tears fell down my face like sorrowful rain on a day where something really bad happened like America got destroyed by bombs and stuff. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! LET ME GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW YOU UGLY FUCKS!" "Scream and cry all you want sexy girl but we're going to torcher and rape you and stuff" Lifty and Shifty said evilly.

Lifty and Shifty took out a tray with a bunch of sharp tools on it. He took out some sissors and giggled "Why don't we remove that ugly red eye of yours sweety?" I was so scared but I refused to cry or beg because I have dealt with worse and would be strong forever and ever till the batter end. Lifty and Shifty moved the sissors to my red eye... Closer... Closer...Closer... Closer...Closer... Closer...Closer... Closer...

For a second I thought my eye would get ripped out because it was only... 1 FOOT FROM MY EYE! But I did not cry and waited for the pain but it never came. "HALT FOOLS!" A gorgeous voice chimed

"Flippy" I said joyfully. "Quick capture him!" Yelled Lifty and Shifty but he cut him in half with a bowie knife. "Are you okay, miss?" he said bowing his head. I blushed "I'm fine that you're here 3"

"What is your name?" He whispered "Lucy Jasmine Morte..." I said trapped in his eyes like I was in a soft green cage "An elegant name for an elegant maiden" I blushed even harder. He pecked me on the cheek and it felt like someone was rubbing a really soft and nice bunny on it "But I need your help Lucy! They are investigating the murders! O what shall I do!" Flippy fell to his knees and started crying and weeping. Tears fell from his face like the Nicaragara Falls

"Don't worry Flippy" I held his face in my hands "I will make sure nobody finds out. It's not your fault and i will have FUCKING NO ONE THINKING IT ITS!" "Really?" He sniffed "O thank you Luci Jasmine Morte! I owe my heart and soul to you but I cannot... You see a deep evil sleeps inside me and it can awake at any moment!" He ran out of the window mysteriously. "NOO FLIPPY"

But he was gone.

I jumped into my room and got a black cloak and gloves. I put some weapons like knifes, grendaes, and guns in it. Suddenly I saw something in the corner of my room I have never noticed before it was a black katana with a red handle and deep scarlet pentagrams like blood on the handle. It was glowing. I was confused but I felt like it was speaking to me so I put it in my cloak. "Whatever it is ill fucking destroy people with it!" and i took a skull mask with blood on it.

Time to fucking kill people!

I got to school and Giggles and Lammy And Petunia were there. "Hey you STUPID FUCKING WHORE!" said Petunia "That sexy green twink was going to be my boy friend! YOUR GOING TOO FUCKING PAY BITCH!" I growled. NOBODY talks to me that way. I punched her ugly fucking bitch face and kicked her and stomped on her. I flipped the bird at Giggles and Lammy while they stared at me in shock "Sayonara bitches!"

I got a bad grade in math because Lammy seduced Pickles to give me one. What the fuck ever i had bigger problems anyway. I put on my skull mask and walked arond the halls to see who dared hurt my Flippy. It was... SNIFFLES!

He was looking at Disco Bear's body and doing science stuff on it "STOP RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I bombed in a deep voice and pinned him too the wall with throwing knifes "What do you want!"Sniffles cried fearfully I took my katakana and held it up to his neck "NOONE FUCKING HARMS MY FUCKING FLIPPY! YOU SHALL STOP FUCKING INVESTIGATING NOW OR YOU WILL DIE!"

Sniffiles whimped "Ook" I let him go and he cried and ran away. But when I turned around...SOMEONE WAS THERE!


	5. Chapter 5 - Jim

**Chapter 5 - Jim**

As I turned around... I SAW LAMMY! She was staring at me in horor "NOOO!" I yelled at bolted down the hall way as fast as I could and took of my skull mask and cried. I felt a mixe of joy and sorrowfulness I put in my headphones and started to listen to sad music. I was so depressed and started crying.

"Lucy wats wrong" Flaky walkes up to me "R u ok? I kno u never cry so somthing rly bad mustve happened!" "No Flaky I'm okay" I wiped the tears from my eyes. Was I weak for crying like this? I have never cried ever in my life but I loved Flippy so much and would do anything for him. I would destroy the world and heaven and hell for him.

He was the light in the deep, dark void in my life, the savior of my sweetest dreams.

"Flaky.. I think I have a crush" I said embarrassed

"WHAT! I thot u hated love!" Flaky cried and then confessed something "Well...I have a crush too" "WHAT REALLY TELL ME" I whispered. Flaky had always thought love was bullshit even more than I did. She always middle fingered couples in the hallways "It's... Splendid!" Splendid was the school president and he was super hot and had a punch of lovers including that bitch Giggle's and her bitch friends. I never really payed attention to him because he was just another fucking fake jock moron.

I was so shocked and surprised but Flaky was going to jim now. I never showed up because it was dumb and useless like math but this time I was going because I needed some fucking ansers! In the jim locker room I didn't bother to change into my uniform and lit a cig while reading a book and middle fingered all the bitches who where looking at me weirdly. "Never heard of a fucking book before?" I snarled angrily. "Lucy u rnt mad at me rite?" "It's okay Flaky I understand." Maybe Splendid really was a good guy underneath his douchy exterior.

Me and Flaky walked into jim I saw Cuddle's who was Giggles manwhore of a boyfriend he always hit on like every fucking girl in the school and... HE WAS LOOKING AT MY BOOBS! "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTERD PERV!" I screamed and kicked his sausage shaped inappropriate item and shoved my cig into his eye. He ran out of jim screaming "Lol serves him rite!" said Flaky laughing.

"Hello class" said Sneaky the jim teacher "We are going to dodgeball today. Good luck!. I had Sneaky before and he was a very nice but naive teacher. He did not know real pain and I could not trust him.

"IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Principal Lumpy ran through the door "IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! A! MYSTERIOUS! STRANGER! WAS! SPOOTED! AT! SCHOOL! WITH! BLACK ROBES! AND! A! SKULL! MASK! TRYING! TO! KILL! _A STUDENT!"_ Everyone gasped!

"Omg do u think its the Yellow-eyed Demon Killer?!" Flaky said "What who" but Flaky was going off to flirt with Splendid. The Yellow-eyed Demon Killer sounded familiar... I needed answers!

Toothy was walking bye so I grabbed him and held a knife to his throat "WHO IS THE YELLOW-EYED DEMON KILLER!" I growled intimidatingly in a low voice. Toothy starting screaming like a 5 year old and I pressed my knife in to his throat "WHO!" I roared "STOP RIGHT NOW!" Sneaky came over "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ANOTHER STUDENT! THATS IT YOU HAVE DETENTION!"

I turned around angrily "YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT SNEAKY! YOU ARE A NAIVE LITTLE FOOL WHO KNOWS NO PAIN! YOU HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED SUFFERING!" I screamed and ran out of the jim. Naivettes were truly the worst of this world.

 _A few billion years ago..._

A mysterious figure was looking over a pond of water "There is a shape in the water" he said mysteriously and the pond turned in to blood and the shape of a girl and man appeared in the blood. Suddenly... an evil pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared over the figures and a white rose fell on the pond

"A cursed child will born of a great evil and fall in love that could destroy universeres. But a demonic force shall threaten their love and a choice must be made that will decide the fate of the universe..."

 _A few billion years later..._

I was sitting on the cliff of a beach looking at the ocean. I had so many thoughts and questions. Who was the Yellow-eyed Demon Killer? Why did he sound so familiat? I was demonically fucking pissed at Sneaky. Naivettes like him were even the worst than murderers and psychopaths. They had never experienced blood or faced the inner darkness inside them and it made me want to fucking kill some one! I looked at the deep black ocean. Big and black and hopeless, like my life. But every day a beautiful big light shone on it scrubbing away its layers of blood and coldness. My light was Flippy.

"Lucy! I've been looking every where for you!' It was Flippy! He came over and kissed me "I'm so sorry about Sneaky! He's a dumb fool!"

I kissed his cloud soft cheek "Flippy... do you want to... date...?" Flippy gasped "No I can not!" he yelled but and tried to run but I grabbed him and started crying "Please I love you so much!" "I love you too.. but a bad thing will happen.."

I kissed him again on his bunny perfect lips "The light of our love will outshine even Satan himself!" Flippy's face was as red as a tomato grown in the gardens of heaven. He kissed me "Where do we go?"

 _At the movies..._

We were watching Sausage Party which was fucking hilarious! (I watched it last night and it was sooo crapping funny x3 Btw THERE WAS NO FUCKING RAPE SCENE PEOPLE ARE JUST LYING. Drinking juice is NOT RAPE FUCKHEADS!) and then we went to a myserious place that Flippy told me was a mystery. "Open your eyes now!"

I gasped. It was a beautiful green tree with beautiful green grass like jades and there was a table and 2 chairs with food on it. I felt like the void of my life was being consumed by happiness! "Thank you so much Flippy!" I yelled "Anything for such a beautiful maiden like you" and he kissed me.

We talked for hours while eating Flippy's home-made food (He's a really good cook :3!) "Lucy.. may I confess something..?" But before he could say anything a plane crashed nearby.

"MUAHA...MUAHAHAA...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	6. Chapter 6 - A Hidden Evil

**Chapter 6 - A Hidden Evil**

Before me was a horrible sight. My savior's face had turned into an evil demon. His lovely jade green eyes had melted into rotten trashy yellow. His pearl-perfect white teeth had grown into long and sharp fangs and he let out a long terrifying laugh.. the laugh of my nightmares.

"Remember me, little girl?" he snarled evilly and then I realized something..

 _"DID U9H G SOMEON E SAY CN A UHFUY HGFYHE W8YFBG8YW?" Oh shit 2x.. Nutty ran up to me "CNAYD?!" "Please leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nutty died. I was splatted with blood and there was a bowie knife sticking out of his chest. "Wash your back little girl.." A deep voice said ominously. A chill of fear went down my spine and I bolted._

"YOU!" I gasped. The murderer let out an evil smirk "So we finally meet. I see Flippy has chosen his object of his affections well." He smirked as he eyed my boobs. I blushed. "I was so afraid that he was going to choose those three whore bitches who are faker than all the makeup in the word combined...but I think you might be acceptable."

"Who.. are you!" I growled in anger and took out my katana. How dare this fucking douchehole show up and steal our perfect niught! He smirked. "Feisty, are we? I like them spicy. Lets test you.." he pulled out a bowie knife and smirked and then suddenly attacked me. I quickly blocked it with my katana and threw a grendae at his head. He dodged but only barely and tried to stab me but I dodged and put my katana tohis neck.

"NOBODY doesn't ignore a question from me.." I whispered intimidatingly "Now tell me again.. **WHO ARE YOU!** " I roared in a voice so loud it could shatter buildings. He smirked at me "I see you are worthy. To answer your question.. you can call me Fliqpy." Fliqpy. The evil laughter in my dreams. The blood in the cake. The demon in my angel. After all these years, I had a name for it.

I eyed him suspiciously "Why are you in my sweetheart's body?" I was ready to fucking beat the shit out of him out of Flippy's body if I had to. I wouldn't let some prick torment my angel like this. "Ohoho...that's a question for another day, sexy girl. And speaking of being sexy..." He suddenly threw me on to the ground and put a foot on my chest and unzipped his pants. He lowered his face to mine "Suck my cock, girl." I growled in total fucking outrage and grabbed his cock angrily and flipped him over on to the table. "No, YOU lick MY vagina!" I roared.

Fliqpy's fat, baby-pink tongue left his mouth and entered my "flesh cave". "Mmmm..mmm!" he moaned. I gasped in pleasure feeling his tongue explore my forbidden parts. "Ahhh...that tastes so nice" he groaned getting to the most deepest parts of the cave. Without warning Fliqpy grabbed my pale slender legs and pulled my cave of desire right into his face and kissed it. "OHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I was about to orgasm! Soft pale liquid poured everywhere into Fliqpy's mouth. I had never felt so much pleasure before in my life.

"Well, that certainly made up for the lack of dessert." Fliqpy smirked "I'd give you a "hotdog treat" but I must attend to important business. You have proven to I that you can both please and fight for Flippy, so I will not interfere... for now. I feel like we'd make a good pair. Two insane, twisted psychopaths." He was about to leave before I remembered something "Wait! Who is the Yellow-eyed Demon Killer?!" He smirked. "Oh, but you already know that, do you?" then he slapped my butt and jumped off a cliff. "We will meet again, feisty girl."

Then I noticed something that I had never noticed before.

How could I have been so fucking stupid?

We had... the same eye color!

I ran home so many thoughts were flying through my head like angry birds. I ran into my room when I was greeted with a horrible sight.. "THERE YOU ARE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Cub punched me in the face and restrained me from stopping the horrible sight before me. Pop was packing everything in my room. "NOOOO!" I shouted. Pop laughed sadistically "YOU THINK ILL FUCKING LET YOU KEEP YOUR ROOM WITH THIS BEHAVIOR BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING SLEEP IN CUB'S ROOM UNDER HIS BED AND BE HIS SLAVE UNTIL I GET 500,000 DOLLARS!" Oh my fucking god! Where was I going to get all that money! Tears erupted out of my face until I realized... the art contest was tomorrow!

I was trying to sleep under Cub's bed. The grunts and moans of him and Giggles doing you-know-what was fucking disgusting. It wasn't like what I had with Fliqpy, which felt more like emotional bonding then sex "Ooohhh Cuubb! I'm about to orgamsMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!" I almost threw up.

I some how got to sleep and woke up. I put on a deep scarlet corset, black leather pants, long black silk gloves, and red high heels since it was the art contest and I wanted to look nice. I snook downstairs so I didn't wake up Cub or Pop (I wake up early) but then I realized... I DIDN'T MAKE A PAINTING! "Oh nooo" I moaned. What was I gonna do now! Then suddenly a motorcycle pulled up next to me "Lucy! You're okay!" The love of my life said relieved

"Flippy I need your help! I need art supplies right now!" I screamed and hopped on to his motorcycle. Flippy kissed me "We'll go to the art store immediately, sweetheart"

We were on the mortocycle "So, you finally meet him. How did you survive.." Flippy mumbled, looking into the distance sorrowfully "I fought him off and then he said some ominous stuff and disappeared.. who was he..."

Flippy was staring into the horizon, the sun shining off his sorrowful face. "Along time ago... I was in a war... I fought a lot of people and I was really good at it so we were sent to kill a really important guy...All of my friends...d..ied..." He started choking and could barely go on but he did "...I hid...in...a f...f...friend..s...corpse...and then...a great evil and rage overtook me and I killed everyone...since then...I have ben stuck...with this cruel curse..." Tears streaked down his face like gloomy wet brushstrokes by a sorrowful artist.

"Oh Flippy..." I grabbed his face and put my blood-red lips onto his perfect pink ones. We kissed for hours and hours and it was the best moment in my awful life. After we went to the art store I had the perfect idea for a painting...

The art contest was about to begin. "The topic of this contest: Describe your life in one painting" said Handy who was judging the art. First up were Giggle's, Pentunia's, and Lammy's it was so fucking ugly that I wanted to rip my eyes out it was a portrait of a bunch of makeup and shoes and clothes but it was really badly drawn. Handy threw up imeadiately upon seeing it "GET THIS THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He screamed and the bitch trio ran away crying.

Next up was Flaky's which was really good. It was her trapped in a field of black roses wth blood pouring on her. She got second place. There were a bunch of other paitnings but they were all ugly and boring.

Finally it was time for me to show my painting. Everyone gasped and cried once they saw it. It was a painting of my dreams: me tied up with black thorns surrounded by evil demons, but the demons were melting. Above me was Flippy's face surrounded by light. "Oh my god! That's beautiful!" Handy said wiping tears from his eyes. "And the winner of the contest is...Lucy Jasmine Morte! Flaky gets second place, and nobody gets third place because everything else was fucking terrible." Everyone loved my painting so much that I got 1,000000 dollars instead of 500,000.

Suddenly I noticed a note from my pocket that Fliqpy left me. What I found in it was very important and forever altered the course of my life...

 _"Your darling once went on a date with that whore at school who you know as Giggles. But what you don't know is that I appeared in the midst of our date and... killed her! The Giggles you know right now.. is a fake!"_

I felt someone stuff a rag in to my mouth and everything went black.

 **To my flamer: Can you fucking read? Mary-Sues are perfect, including having PERFECT lives. Lucy lives a miserable, terrible, horrible life and has a lot of flaws. Also, this is America (where FREEDOM OF SPEECH is legal) and I can do whatever the fuck I want to the characters. Read before you hate you fucing douche.**

 **To all my other fans who aren't illiterate fucking flamers: Thank you for following the story :3!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth

**Chapter 7 - The Truth**

I woke up in a chair. I was tied to a chair with my mouth gagged. "Giggles" walked up to me with a demonnic grin on her face. "I see you hath found our secret" She chuckcled darkly "Thou may call me "Fake Giggles" or "Fakggles" Thy supposeth thou are looking for information" I narrowed my eyes and death glared Fakggles and she looked away nervously. I wouldn't let some fucking imposter whore bitch do this to me!

"Thou see" snarled Fakggles "Thy true Giggles, hath died on a date with thou lover. When hath thou died, Thy tooketh her form. Why thy hath done, is a secret, child one" Fakggles took a whip and I gasped! It looked like my katana! "Curious, thou art? I shalleth need information about thou Fliqpy's location... SO THY SHALL TORCHER YOU!"

Fakggles whipped me and whipped me for hours but I did not yield. I looked at her in the eye the entire time. Fakggles was so scared that she dropped the whip "No... thou can noteth be! Thou art... her, art thou not?" I growled and broke my ropes "I DONT KNOW WHO THE UFCK YOU ARE... OR WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE.. BUT NO ONE...NO ONE... **FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!** " I shouted and suddenly brothed black fire at her.

Black demon wings sprouted from my back and I grew black demon horns and tail next to my cat ears and tail. My teeth became long and sharp. Fakggles looked at me in fear and started crying ran away. I looked at my self an dgasped. I was...a demon!

Fliqpy suddenly walked in "We meet again, sexy girl." He smirked and I put my katan to hisd neck "WHAT IS GOING ON!" I screamed in outrage demonic fire hot on ,my breath. Fliqpy laughed "We are both demons...I will meet you at midnight at 12:00 behind the school...now go through this portal." I went through the portal that opened up beside him.

I woke up in the middle of school Flaky ran up to me with a really worried look on her face "LUYCY!" She screamed "I tot u had disappeared u need to run RITE NOW!" "Why what happened" "Giggle DIED and the police think its u!" Flaky grabbed me and started running really fast and there were si rens.

After we had ran a few miles Flaky collaplsed suddenly "Lucy...I cant run...anymore!" and then she broke into tears and confessed something "Me and Splendid had sex... I got pregnant." I gasped! "And..i'll be birthing soon!"

We found a hotel and Flaky was giving birth. The baby crawled out of Flaky's stomach "Goo" it cooed adorably. He had blue(like spendid) spiky (like flaky) hair and big red (like flaky) eyes. Splendid came into the room he was looking for us. "Omg so cute! Let's name him... Splaky!"

I left the room and drove home because they were doing innappropriate stuff in celebration of their new baby. When I walked in to my house Pop punched me in the face "DO YOU HAVE! THE FUCKING BITCH MONEY!" He roared like an evil demon lion. I turned into a demon and put a katana up to his neck and brothed fire at him "YES BUT I WILL NOT **FUCKING GIVE IT TO YOU!"** I stomped to my rooma angrily and unpacked all my stuff. Why was my life so miserable?

Suddenly I noticed Flippy was in my room and blushes "We've been together for a while... so I wanted to give you a treat." and I noticed..he was naked! I took off my clothes and laid down on the bed and blushed.

"Open wide for the sausage train~!" I moaned as his huge juicy love wand filled my mouth. He thrusted a few times before he suddenly left and came back with some ropes and tied me up. "Special delivery to your pussy, babygirl!" I screamed in delight when his thick explorer explored my cave of desire. He nibbled on my neck and I started to orgasm and a certain sausage got covered in juicy wet snow. Flippy threw me onto the bed and fisted me and I shrieked like a bird. "Now...it's my turn.." I tied him up in ropes and held my cave over his face to lick as he pleased.

We had sex for hours and hours and we both orgasmed a few times. It was the greatest night of my life. But it was about to become the worst...

Pop burst in... WITH A GUN TO OUR HEADS!


	8. Chapter 8 - Execution

**Chapter 8 - Execution**

Pop held a gun to our heads and some police burst in "LUCY YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEX WITH A MURDERER!" Pop screamed and my face turned blood-red with anger "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CALL FLIPPY A MURDERER! HE IS NOT A FUCKING MURDERER!" I tried to take out my katana but I was handcupped by a police who was laughing cruelly "Have you not heard? Your boyfriend is the Yellow-eyed Demon Killer who murdered thousands of people! Haha!"

I turned in shock to look at Flippy who was bowing his head in sorrow and crying shameful tears. I wanted so bad to wipe away his sorrow wit hthe power of my love because it was that bitch fool Fliqpy's fault! Pop and Cub were laughing like serial killers and middle fingering us while we were being forced into the cop car. Flippy did not talk to me and his face was a landscape of sorrow and death. "LET US FUCKING GO ASSHOLES!" I yelled and brothed fire but it did nothing and soon we were at court. The police tied us to some chairs and the judge came in with an evil smirk and a cruel grin on his face.

The judge turned to Flippy and glared at him with eyes that glowed like doom. "You have murdered thousands and millions of people" he snarled in a satanic voice "You shall be setenced to DEARTH!" He said with a cruel laugh.

Then the judge turned to me and I felt like I was being pinned with two giant evil spikes that were his eyes. "Lucy Jasmine Morte... you are an accomplice to this foul being...YOU WILL BE EXECUTED!" I roared in total outrage because he dared to call my Flippy a fucking "foul thing"!

"Lucy...I'm so sorry...it's all my fault..." Tears sparkied and flowed gently down Flippy's soft pale cheeks. I leaned over to kiss his perfect lips, one more time before death... the judge licked his lips "I shall have so much fun killing you all..." and he laughed evilly and took out a gun and pointed it at us.

Flippy held me in his comforting grace and smiled as warm as millions of suns combined. At least I could end this awful life with my special one by my side. As the bullet creeped toward us...I got a vision!

Everything froze and a blood scarlet light appeared in the air and who came down from it was...MY MOM! "Lucy...I have been waiting so long!" she cupped my face in her cold pale hands. "Mom! Whats going on!" I cried and looked at her lovely sun colored eyes. Her hair flowed all around me like a wreath of blood "It is time for you to learn the truth, my daughter. Your bitch father murdered me because I bore you...but that's not important here... the important part is...your fater...is SATAN!" I gasped! "Yes thats right... I have come to told you this because its time for you to unlock...your powers!" My mother slowly drifted away into the scarlet void with a smiling face _"You can do it Lucy..."_

Blood colored and shadow colored light drifted all around me...My red eye's sclera turned black, and my yellow eye turned red...long black demon horns and tail sprouted out next to my cat ears and tail...I grew black demon wings with blood-red spikes.

Suddenly everything unfroze and the bullet was creeping toward us again "NO!" I howeled and burned it with my fire breath. "I...AM THE PRINCESS OF HELL AND DAUGHTER OF SATAN! YOU SHALL NOT DO THIS ANYMORE!" I summoned a demon sword and killed everyone in court and held it to the judge's neck and he looked at mi in fear before I lit my sword on fire and stabbed him.

Flippy was on the motorcycle. "Quick get on!" he shouted I heard sirens and we drove away.

"Flippy...I have to confess something...i'm the daughter of satan!' Flippy turned to look at me and smiled gently "It's ok Lucy...I love you anyway!" I kissed him with all the force in the world "Lucy I have to confess something to...I..." but something exploded nearby and his gentle smile because an evil smirk and he pulled out his bowie knife. Oh shit 3x...

 **Sorry this was so short xD! OH AND TO MY FUCKING ASSHOLE FLAMERS! DO. NOT. FUCKING. DARE. CALL. LUCY. A. FUCKING. "GOTH". OR. "EMO". SERIOUSLY. I. WILL. FUCKING. GUT. YOU. ALIVE! Also Flippy did not fall in love with her fast he fell in love after getting to know her so fuck off and read before you flame.**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Challenge

**Chapter 9 - A Challenge**

Fliqpy was holding a bowie knife to my neck with an evil smirk and evil eyes like evil rotten cheese. "I heard you have found out your secret...I shall tell you...the truth.." he laugh growled.

"Yo see..a long time ago, your mom felt in love with a mysterious hot man and had sex with him...but then...found out he was Satan! So she left him and was forced to marry and sex with that fucking douche Pop...and birthed you!" I gasped in disbelief not beliving him "So i really...the daughter of satan!" I yelled.

"Yes" Fliqpy smirked evilly "And I too am a demon. I shall let you have Flippy and become the princess of hell...if **YOU COMPLETE MY CHALLENGES!** " I SCREAMED IN OUTRAGE AND TRIED TO FUCKING GUT HIM ALIVE (Similar to how I will gut a CERTAIN FLAMER...) FOR MAKING ME DO SHIT TO HAVE MY FUCKING FLIPPY AND TAKE MY RIGHTFULL PLACE ON HELLS THRONE! But he dodged and smirked the smirk of a million cruelness. I realized I had no choice and dropped to my knees and sobbed and weeped for hours then stood up and looked him in the eye matching his evil confidence "I accept your challenge, fool. I shall get my revenge unto you when I take my throne!" and drew my katana thinly against his neck to show i wasnt fucking joking.

"Good now I shall drop you at Flaky's house and I shall present the challenge after school." he drive me on his motorcycle to Flaky's house and I knocked on the door.

Flaky opened the door and gased "LUCY wat ru doing here!" "Flaky I need your help! I have been icked out of my hoiuse and must stay here1" Begging tears cascaded down my cheeks and Flaky smiled at me "Ok lucy u can take the basement 4 ur room! Cum in BTW can u babysit Splaky bc me nd Spendles need 2 grocery shop!" "Okie :3!" and I went inside.

Splaky was palying on the floor with some toys and next to him was a list. I picked it up. "feed splay and put him to bed xoxo flaky" I rolled my eyes coudnt the stupid fucking brat do it himself? I filled a bottle with milk and put it in front of him "Eat it" I demanded in a cold merciless voice. Splaky just looked at me with a naivette look on his face."Eat. It." I growled like a wolf about to pounce on its prey. Splaky realized I was no joking and drank the whole thing up. Then I carried him to his crib and held my katana to his neck until he fell asleep. He needed to learn to not be a fucking naive bitch like most babies.

I unpacked my stuff in the basement then slept, millions of thoughts swarming my twisted mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was driving to school on my motorcycle middle fingering all the bitches I saw walking by. Then I got stuff from my locker and went ino math class. I did really well on the worksheets but... "Mr. Truffles..." Lammy said rubbing her boobs up and down on Truffle's face "Give lucy a bad grade ;3?" "Yes Lammy" truffles said hypnotized by her seduction. I howled in pure rage and grabbed Lammy by her bitch neck and looked her with eyes of death **"Do. Not. Cheat. Me. Out. Of. My. Fair. Grade. Or. Death. Will. Come. Under. Stood. Bitch?"** Lammy whimpered and ran away and I got my A+ back.

I was walking to the cafeteria when I saw someone getting beaten up.. it was Cuddles! Lammy and Pertunia were punching him and kicking him while he was crying. I fucking hated him and I started to leave but then.."Please leave me alone! Giggles is a bitch and its just fact!" I immediately ran over to Lammy and Petunia and threw them aside "Are you ok Cuccles?"

"Im fine...I got betean up by those two whores because I called Giggles A bitch!" I knew right then that I could trust him mnwow. I smiled and walked ot the cafeteria with him "So what happened to Lammy and petunia after giggles left?" "Well they were rly mad and wanted to kill you so I said tghat you werent that bad and they hated me ever since. By the way..my parents kicked me out because I dont like Giggles anymore can I stay at your and Flaky's place?" I nodded and thought about how fucking mad I was at Lammy and Petunia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I drove Cuddles to Flaky's and my new home on my motorcycle he would slepe in the living room. Then I drove back to school and found Fliqpy he smirked at me evilly "Lucy Jasmine Morte...You will be tested on 5 different things...First up...BATTLE!" He took out his bowie knife and luanched at me.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Battle

**Chapter 10 - The Battle**

Fliqpy launched at me with his bowie knife poiutng right at my throat. I narrowed my blood colored eyes in determination and grabbed his knife and flund him into the air and threw my throwing knifes at him but he dodged and threw a grendae at me. I ducked and shot a gun at his arm then brothed fire at it so it fell off.

Fliqpy screamed in pain! but summoned a demon knife and threw it art my face and I got a scar under my eye but it didnt hurt (I have a good pain tolerence). I brothed fire on my katana "I WILL END THIS NOW" and rushed at him with the force of a million angry tigers and cut his legs off "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fliqpy howled painfully and evil wet tears of blood and pain rushed down his face.

Hew grew demon wings and sprouted up into the sky with a pained but pissed off look in his trashy yellow eyes. He took out a really big gun and shot... grrendaes at me!I beat back them with my katana and they all exploded on Fliqpy and he fell to the ground. I impaled him in the heart with my katana.

He stood up and smirked at me painfully but evilly "You have passed the challenge of batgtle...thee are four more left" he howled ominously "The next...is intelelct! I will murder pickles and take his form and give you a reallt hard math test. Good luck, Morthe..." and he flipped back.

Fli;ppuy looked at me confused "Lucy, whart happened?" he said I was covered in blood and flesh. I kissed him tenderly on his perfect lips "I'm fimne..." I sais blushing. Flippy suddenly raised his head back and howled sowwrurlyt "O Lucy, my speical one" he wailed "MY parents are dso horriblr yo mr! Can I stay with you and Flaky and Cuddles?" He weeped sadly. I comfortingly held his head in my hands. "We shall go to your parents and disown them and then you can stay with me forever and ever." We kissed for hours in celebvration of our future together. Then we got on my motorcycle and drove to Flippys parenrs house.

We held each other hand in hand and confidently faced the door that lead to the evilness of Flippy's house. I slowly drew my katana and opened the door. Inside was...LUMPY! I looked at him in shock "Lumpy you're Flippy's dad?!" I yelled. Flippy cried softly "Yes...which is why I always get bad grades.." Lumpy grlared at flippy with eyes of hatred and rage and cocked a gun at him "YOU ARE FUCKING LATE!" He roared. I pointed my katana at Lumpy "FLIPPY IS FUCKING DISOWNING YOU! NOW FUCKING BACK OF BEFORE WE FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Lumpy laughed evilly "WE HAVE TO GO TO FUCKING COURT TO THAT YOU WHORE! MEET ME THERE..." I stabbed his leg quickly before he left because how dare he call me a fucking WHORE! Then Me and flippy got on the mortorcycle and drove to court.

We were sitting down and facing the judge. "Lumpy is terrible and hits me every day...please disown him!" Flippy weeped. Lumpy snarled cruelly. "Well Lumpy bribed me with a million dollars so you lose this court case" the judge roared. I yelped outragelousy and jumped to where the judge was and held myh katana to his neck "Well I am bribing you with... **A PAINFUL DEATH!** " The judge whimpered fearfully and disowned Lumpy who was glaring at us evilly while we drove off to Flaky's house "ILL BRE FUCKING BACK YOU PIECES OF SHITS!"

Flaky abd Cuddels and Spenldn were tlaking while Splaky was doing the dishes. "Hay Luci! I took ur advice abt maing Splaky do more and it worked rly well :3! Btw whos tat with u" "This is Flippy my loyal boyfriend and if ANYONE here FUCKING insults or hurts him I will FUCKING FLAY them PICE BY FUCKING PIECE!" They all nodded fearfully and Flioy went to bed in my room.

"Hey Lucy did you hear that Petunia and Lammy overthrew Lumpy and are now principal?" Cuddles asked "WHAT!" I screamed "Yeah they're brainwashing the teachers with their boobs and are going to totally ruin the lives of everyone they hate!" I started crying. How was I going to pass the test now! I must do something about this. I went to bed forming a plan...

I woke up and put on a blood red corset, a black leather jacket, blood red combat boots, blood red leater half-gloves, and a black miniskirt. I put on blood red lipstick and eyeshadow. Then I drove to school on my motorcycle, preparing to face the challenge.


	11. Chapter 11 - Death of a Dystopia

**Chapter 11- Death of a Dystopia**

I rode up t the school on my motorcycle. I stood up tall and narrowed my blood-red scarlet eyes firecly and walked into school as loud as possible. I looked more intinidating then ever before.

What I saw inside nearly made me faint from shock. Everythign was fucking pink! The walls were COVERED in dusgusting fucking pink glitter and Lammy and Petunia's disgustinly pink panties were hanging from the cieling. Posters of Lammy and Petunia with their giant fake tits covered the ugly glitter walls and on the floor was a fuzzy pastel pink carpet. Some people were handcuffed to statues of Lammy an d Petunia and had bra-covered mouths for breaking "rules". I quickly cut the gliterly pink chains with a look of absolute fucking disgust on my face and told them to wait outside school. I would cronfront thesed fucking bitch whores MYSELF.

I walked down the hall intimidatligny while death-glaring the new security guards bloodily. They imediaty boweed and starting crying in fear. I brothed fire onto the disgusting panties and cut off the heads of La,mmy and Petunia statues with my katana. Those whores would NOT get away with this..

Fianlly I reached a door with the sign saying stupidly "DO NOT ENTER OFFICIAL PEOPLE OBLY" I laughed mercilessly because I didnt fallow petty signs and murdered the security guards and the door. Inside were...The died up teachers! "LUCY THABJ U SO MUCH FOR COMING!" Yelled truffules gratefully as I realeased them. "Pickles" smirked at me evilly "You know...Thye are...about to...handy... **KILL** right?" I screame din horror! HE WAS MY FAVORITE TEACHER AND THE ONLY FUCKINFG GOOD PERSON WHO'S NOT A NAIVE BITCH IN THIS SCHOOL HOW COULD THEY FUCKING DO THIS O ME!"

I walked up to the Princibitch's glittery pink door with was covered in panties and posters foo Petunia and Lammy. Before I could cut it down...a bunch of studnets surrounded mee. "Surpsised, Bitch ?" Petunia's voie came from above n the speakers. "We've...BRAIN-WASHED THE STUDENTS! Now if you excuded me...I HAVE TO KILL HANDY!" I howled "YOU SHALL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS IMECILES" and cut down all the studnets around me but there were more "We are brain-washed..." they sid in a dead emotionless brtain-washed voice I cut more of them down and brothed fire and darknes and soon they were all gonme..I ENTERED THE DOOR..!

Inside Petunia and Lammy were sitting on a glitterly pink throne sipping punch that grows their boobs. "GASP! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!' Shreekd lammy horribly. I jumped over the t hrone quickly and freed Handy who was aobut to die. He kissed me thangfully and I slapped him because NOBODYU touched me but Flippy.

Petunia pushed a button and out came.. CHEER-LEADERS! I gasped in horror. I've met Petunia's and Lammy's bitch cheer-leading squad and they were ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NIRGHTMAREISH! They ALWAYS made me get bad graces with their boobs (but noit as big as petnia an lammy) They supported the evil eigme of Giggles Bitch Squard and made everything awful and evil and terrible. A flashback...

 _I was at the fotball feield wathin the football game. I fucking HATED footshit because it was SOOOO fucking bring! and there were tons of cheerleader whores and coujhe jocks who only worsended the misserable void of my fucking shit life. But Cub forced me to go and I knew Pop would beeat me up agian if I didnt obey him so I sat watching the bitch game angrily. FINALLY the srupid game was done watching it was pure torcher. I Walked into the changing orom and saw a shocking sight! A bunch of cheer-leaders were climbing over Cub's plastic muscles like birds on a piece of bread. A few were even caressing his (rotten) sausage! I vomitted all over the fucking place! I got some on the cheerleaders and Cub so Lumpy (who was giggle's sugar daddy at the time) expelled me for a week and I grot beaten up by Pop. I FUCKING HATE CHEER-LEADERS!_

You see...that is why I FUCKING HATE CHEERLEADERS. Anyway I killed most of them easily but one got me by surprise...She was an ugly blonde bitch wearing ntohing but a glitterly pink lacy bra and SUPER tiny skirt I could see her panties which was fucking gross (I'm not gay.) The Whore pointed bladed pom poms at me and I thought it was the end until...Someone jumped in front and killed The Whore! It was Mine! I was FUCKING **ENRAGED.** Mime smiled a foolish naivette smile at me and I FUCKING took my FUCKING katana and FUCKING sliceed him in half. I leaned down "Listen you little naive bitch. I told you to FUCKING STAY OUTSIDE! Naivettes like you should learn to listen or youll NEVER break out of your fucking naive little cage. I could..having fucking..SAVED MYSELF...UNDERSTOOD?" Mime nododed weakly before he died.

I turned to Lammy and Petunia who were screaming in fear. I laughed cruelly..."After all these years...I SHALL GET MY REVENEGE!" But the awful deep, dark void of my life wasn't about to give up tormenting me... A glittery pink airplane landed nearby and The bitch cowards ran on it! I broted fire but it died nothing and I could see Lumpy middle fingering me evilly but he wasnt even fucking doing it properly. Then the flane threw away! "NOOOOOOO!1" I shrieked. I! WILL GET! MY FUCKING! **REVENGE!**

I walked outside. Everone was sad that I couldn't kill them but they cheered for me anywya because I toppled the bitch regime. Then I burned the school to the ground like it was full of FUCKOGN FLAMERS. And then we rebuilt it and cheered. But my happiness didnt last long...It was time...FOR THE TEST!

I walked into math clase with a blood-colored gaze of dark determinaiton. I piereced people in half with my razor-sharp gaze full of deaht and blood and they ran out of the class qiocl;y. I sat down adn stared at the math test... A low growl rumbled deep in my pale slender throat. I s narled and looked up at "Pickles" and pierced his soul with my gaze "What the fuck do you want.." he said smirking evilly "Are yoiu ready to...Give up..? ;)"

I threw the desk aside and pointed my katana as his fake throat. "This test is FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE! I WILL NOT FUCKING DO IT! YOU FUCKING BITCH MORON! AND I WILL NOT DO IT WITHOUT GIVING UP!" Fake Picles smirked at me evilly "Oh...And how...do you plan to do that, big boobs?" he said cruelly. "Because I am not "quitting" or "giving up". I am simply refusing to do it." I said wisely. Fake Pickles nodded, recognizing my intellegence "Maybe perehaps I was mistaken...I feel like you are fit to rule hell, as you are most intellegent. However, you must complete all three other challenges...The next is...ENDUEANCE. Meet me at gym tomororw..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally go thome o my motorcycle. I walked in "hey lucy x3. i sent spaly 2 kill A CERTAIN FLAMER...xD!" I was happy and went down to surprise flippy...nakedly.


	12. Chapter 12 - Jim 2

**Chapter 12 - Jim 2**

Flippy stared in awe at my perfect marsh-mellow boobs. It was like someone had taken a prush and painted his face with blood(of flamers). I smirked and narrowed my razor-sharp eyes "Show me your Pleasure Staff, little boy" I commanded in a dominatrix voice. Flippy drooled hungrily and ripped off his clothes loveingly. My rose-pink tongue skated around my lips, leaving a path of sexy droll. I effortesly grabbed Flippy by his perfectly chisled muscular leg and tossed him onto the beed. I noticed his soft tree-trunk was uptight, and I leapt on it like a predator decouring its prey. I bit and licke d ir hungrily, taking its juicy flesh "MmMMMM!" I moaned sexily. Flippy gasped "Mi-miastress! I-'im about t-to...orgAAAASMMMMMMMMMMM!" Cum ejected into my moth like a mature fountain. "Oo-aaa...That tasted...SOOOO FUCKING GOOD!" I held a dominant smirk and suddenly had an idea...

I cam e back with a ocllar and whips. Flippy saw what I was carrying and panted horniy. I put the collar around his neck. Then I completelt tied him up with the ropes so he dcouldnt move. I grabbed his wand and whispered sexily in his ear: 'I shall pull on these...For every scream you do, little boy gets a spankijg. Go ti?" Flippy nodded hornily and I smirked. I rapped my slender hands agianst his cum volcano and pulled for hours. He screamd a few rtimes so i had to spank him a few but he was a good little boy. "Now...My darling gets his rewar d..."

I oppended my silky white pillars above his mouth, and Flippy saw a erousing cave of flesh and desire slowlt opening up...he reacht for it like a mamn in the desert reched for the rain...his eyes were filled with love and horniness. I lovered my pillars so he could have a little taste...soon his head was completely sumberged. I feel like im in heaven...Flippy rhoguht and moaned with utmost pleasure. " You are such a good little boy..." I saw shoving him deeper and deeper. Flippy screeched in desire and I pulled him out "Naughty little boys dont scream..Now, orgasm into my heaven!" I roared into oblivion. Delicious white delicatly killed up "AAAAAAAA!" I howled hornily as Flippy sipped from my pussy like an expensive wine.

We had sex for hours and hours and it was beautiful and I wanted to do it for the rest of eternity and forget all my bitch troubles but eventually we had to stop..."Hey Flippy, can I ask yo ua quedstion?" "Yeah what is it"

"Well...Tell me..about the Yellow-eyed Demon Killer!" Tears crawled down Flippy's gnedtle cheek s "Well after thr war i was kicked olt for being too unstalbe. Thenm my friends Snekay and Mouse Kabom bea t me up and laughed at me...! But then...FLIQYP EMERGED! And he killed them all..."

 _FLiqpy looked down at the corpses of the weak fools "Wow that felt so fucking ogod :3" he said licking the blood off a beautifuly shapr bowie knife he found. 'Mmmm...I wAant...MORE!" He lkooekd back at the mitlitary bkase and chuclked ominously...and breoke in "Hello little fools. I am afraid you have reached the end of...YOUR LIFE!" and he took out a grendae and threw it everywhere "NOOOO!" screamed everyone in pain and fear and horror but it was futileless. Soon they were all dead. Fliqpy looked at the sea od corpses ans blood-scarlet blood and lickesd his lip;s hingrily..._

 _A few years later..._

 _Fliqpy had merdered e very soilder in the country! H ejust good not get enough..blood was SO FUCKING DELICIOUS! But the most tasty of all...were their screams. "Hmm..hmmm...Who do I kill now?" he wondered and then saw a town and cackled evilly. He rushed in and mujdrered every persn he could find and ate their corpses. "NOW...DIEE!" and the town was bombed into ruina. He difd this, for years and yeaes..._

I casped at Flippy's sorrowful story and kissed him t3netl "Oh flippy... i love you fujckign so much dont leyt that bitch get you down!" Flippy wamrly smiled at me "I have you. Not even the fikres of hell could make me less then overjoyed...you are my sunshine!" I smiled and we kissed for hours then fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked up to the un-bitchified doors of schjool confidently! I had already bea t two challenges I could tear this one in half like a flamer! I marched into schooll and noticed an AWFUL FUCKING SITHE! Two CERTAIN BITCHES who I thought whould have fled their ugly makeuped faces out of here...LAMMY AND FUCKING PETUNIA!

I let of a snarl of a wolf and elft toard them...but someone tackled me to the ground "FUCKING BITCH GET OFF ME!" I screamed but it was Cuddles. "Lucy polease...they are pathetic whore loserws they do not deserve your time or attention!" He was right..but it was STILL FUCKING UNFAIR. I sootood up amd midlde iknmgers then walked ot jim.

I approached Fliqpy who was msirking at me evilly. "I have cleared out everyone else. The jim..is fre to yourself. Now. START!"

I ran across the hjim winderung what he had in store for me..Then knifes flew out the wall I quickly jumoed up and dodged r hem. AN then there was a wall behind me approaching quickly so I ran faster than wine. Then..ALL THE WALLS LCOLSED IN! I looked for an exit and had anides. I took out a grendae and threw it ast the floor then jiumpoed in the hloe. Inside it wa compeltely dark and I brothed fire and saw a bunch of minetraps. I stteped lightly amnd carefully over hem and kept running bc the floor was flaling. Then I jumped up back outside.

Knifes showered on me from above so I made a shield of darkness nad they bounched off harmlessly then heard an ominos boice..

"Greetimngs Lucy Jasmine Morte.. Thy shath capture you now!" I gasped and turned around! IT WAS FAKGLGES! I growled nad lowered my eyes menancinly "Why Are you here?" "Thou see thy hearth Fliqpy was ocnducitng a test. Thy thought It would be a good time...TOO KILL THOU!' I scfreamed because she...RIPPED OUT MY EYE!

"AAAA!" I screame dpianfully "NOW YOU FUCKING GET IT!" I took my katana nd sliced her and sliced hber and SLICED HER to disgusting bitch piecces then burned them all alive. I cut off my bangs so the world oculd see my scars.

Fliqpy walked up to me "I see you passed..Congratulaions. I wasnt expecting Fakggles to show up but i'm glad she did pebcause she was a stupid bitch skank anyway! Now the next challenfge...Is the challenge of beauty! I entered you into a swimsuit contest and it will be tomorrow. FGood luck!"


	13. Chapter 13 - The Swim-Suit Contest

**Chapter 13 - The Swim-suit Contest**

I was at home. "Everyone I have news...I am going to enter...a swim-shit contest!" Everoen cheered. "omg lucy ull definetley win xD! ur super pretty :3!" Flaky said and i smiled sadlyh "Thanks flaky..but i am not that pretty. I look like a terirfying demon in the night coming to devour your soul.. Im pretty sure everyolne would just run away scremaing if htey saw me.." Flippy started scremaming "NO! Do not youy ever say that!" and he kissed me fimly on my pillow-soft cheek "You will win. I know it"

Cuddles and Splendid walked in worriedly "Lucy we have bad news...LAMMY AND PETUNIA ARE ENTERING THE SWIM-SUIT CONTEST!" I gasped in horror "NO! MY LIFE IS SO FUCKING MISERABLE EVEN THOUGH I NEVER FUCKING DID ANYTHING WRONG BUT WHEN FUCKING LAMMY AND PETUNIA DESTROY THE FUCKING SCHOOL THEY GET NO FUCKING PUNISHMENT!" I broke down sobbing. Splendid patted me on the heed gently "Don't worry Lucy. You are more powerful than them, you are made out of real flesh and not ugly fucking plastic and maukeup." I smilked feeling better and went to bed but not before punchign Splendid in the face for touching me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up and packed a lot of swim-suits and makeup. Then I drove to the air-port(it's in new york) waving goodbye to everyone (except Flaky and Flippy who were coming with me)

We werw waiting ot get our bags checked at the air-port. "this is sooo exciting!" Flaky said happily "i kno ur gonna win i just kno it :3" Then it was time to chekc our bags and we bput them on the conveyer belts and then there was beepings. The bag-checker lady looked at us angrily "Why is it beeping" she screamed and I took out my katana theatenignly "Repet that, bitch?" I snarled and she quickly moved aside.

At the air-port we were waiting for the airplane and sitting down while waiting for the airplane. "Lucy I know those stupid bitches are in the contest, but they are fake. Cheaters never iwn, buecause cheaters always are founded. Their plastic bodies and makeup cheatify them, while you are real and beautiful" Flippy comforted. I knew he was right but I was still fucking pissed that they wouldnt be bought to justice for their sins. When I rule hell, I'll knew exactly where they're going...

The airplane landed and we oht on. Flippy and Flaky were sitting next to eacholther but i had to site to osme creepy guy. "Hey sexy lady.." he said pervertedly and with a shock I realized it was...Toothy! I screamed "TOOTHY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ON TO NEW YORK" He chuckled menacingely "Ooh dont you know sexy~? Im dating that sexy skunk with those nice round milkers~" I growled "YOUR DATING FUCKING POETUNIA! AND HWY ARE YOU A PERFVERT NOW!" I screamed theatingenly he wasn't always like this.

"Aha~ You see sexy pie, after Pentuina took over, I realized the value of boobers like yours and the heavenly smell of panties~ Its like a new world was open to me~" and he licked my boobs "Spekaing of that...whats your cup size bavy~?" I screameds and punched him but he just got a horny look on his face "Mmm~ Do that agIn babe~' A deep, firy look of mwnance and rage glowed in my eye " **DIE, HEATHEN!** " I howled demonically before throwing him off the airplane but he had a parachute made of Petunia's old panties so he didn't die.

"SOMEONE HELKP ME" I heard screaming from the back of the airplane so I rushed there quikckly and took moujt my katana "WHAT IS GOIN GON!" I screammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm lodu. Sniffles was getting beat up! By...Cheerleaders! I utook out my janbtana and decaitated them all "Sniffles what happened!" I cried. "They were trying to force me into vorint fir Lammy and Petunia..' he sobbed "What can I do ot thank yhou?" "Vote me..In the swimsuit conrtest!" I said determinedly. Sniffles smiled "Okay!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The airport landed and I walked to the swim-suti contest vuldsing. Flippy and Flaky wlaked to the audience door "Good luck Lucy wre know you can win!" they said before they left. Then I walked in the conteser door...wondering what was mading for me...

"EVERYONE ON STAGE NOW!" Said the speakers and me and the other contesers ran on stage "WELCOME EVERYONE..TO THE SWIM-SUIKT CONTET!" yellled t he announcer and everyonme cheered. "YOU WILL VOTE FOR ONE OF OUR CONTESTERS..THE WINNER SHALL BE DECLARED...THE SEXIEST GIRL IN THE WOORLDDD! NOW HERE ARE OUR CONTESTANTS..." the announcer walked to Petunia and Lammy "NICE JUGS GILRLS! HOWEVER...DO I SMELL...PLASTIC...AND FAKENESS..." Lammy and Petunia bursed into embarressed tears and I smirked. Then the announcer wlaked to me nad gasped "A INDINIDATING BEAUTY..YOU ARE VERY UNIQUE! A NICE BREAK FROM FAKE WHORE BITCHES!" I laughed evilly while Lammy and Petunia looked at me with a murderous look. Aftet the announcer announced some other irrelevant girls it was time..TO START!

I walked into the changing room anf took out my swim-suit. The top was a black lacy bra wit a blood-scarlet rose in the middle that showed off my pale boobs well. The bottom was also lacy black and had blood stains on it to show off that I would not accept losing. Then I but on blood-red fishnets.

Next I walked out of the changing room and into the makeup room. I brushed my long blood-red hair to the point of where it was suepr glossy and shiny like paling blood. I put on void black lip-stick and blood-red eyeshadow and charefully enchanced my eyelashes. Then I put on winged eveyliner and was ready to go until...

"HEY YOU STUPID FUCKING UGLY BITCH!" screeched an annoyingly bitch voices. I turned around and growled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING WANT" Petunia sand Lammt who were wearing tansparent "bras" wrapped around their nippes and glittery pink thongs and TONS of makeup cackled evilly "YOU SHALL NOT WIN BITCH!" And THEY BEAT ME UP! I scewAMED and cried but they didnt stop and when they finally did they cackled like evil fake witches "TRY ENTERING NOW UGLY MORON!" and they ran away because the onctest was smting.

I sobbed and sobbed and cried and cried and weeped and weeped for hours and hours and hours. My life was utterly fucking fucked. I lodt my htrone, and I lost too two barbie dolls...But wait! It wasn't over just yet...I realized with a smile. Petunia and Lammy were constructed of plastic and "beauty products" The reasom I put beauty products in quotation makks is that it wasnt true beauty. I might be covered with bruises and blood and scars...but they were a part of me, who was beautiful.

"LUCY JASMINE MORTE!" The speakers called and I walked onto stage with a confident smirk. Everyone gqasped and started cheering when they saw me! "WELL THE OVTES ARE I N...THE WINNER IS...LUCY JASMINE MORTE!" Everyone cheered even more and I was rewarded with the Swim-suit trophy. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly Lammy launched at me with a knife! "YOU WILL NTO WIIIIN!" I brothed fire at hert and she died.

Petunia was weeping super hard and fainted on stage from shock. Flippy and Flaky ran up to me and hugged me "i kno u could do it lucy!" Flaky siad. Flippy sexily kissed me on the lips and then we wqent park to the air-port and we few home, awaiting my next and final challenge...


	14. Chapter 14 - Prom

**Chapter 14 - Prom**

 **This is the FINAL chapter of Blossoming Love! (excluding the epilouge)! Thansk to everyone for sticked with me while I was writing this (except the flamers, i hoipe you FUCKING BURN!)**

I was in an adobamed ally waiting for Flipq'y. Then he kane in "Hello Lucy...congratulationes on your last challenge...you looked SOOO **fucking hot** in a swimsuit" he said noise bleeding and I blushed. "Anyway your next and finally challenge is...leadership! Become as popular as you cna. Good luck sexy"

I knew exactly how to win this. I smirked confidentlky..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was at school and wlaked up to a form to become prom queen. I signed i tin:

 _Name: Lucy Jasmine Morte Satan_

 _Age: 16_

 _Birthday: 10/31/2000 (Halloween ;3)_

 _Why I wnat to be pfom queen: I will kill you...also i'm noit fucking fake._

I finished it and gave it to nsiffles who wqas cowing in fear "Tthanksssss Illl tturnrn itt in!" he screeched in horror and then with a feeling that felt like someone stabbed my heart then hit it with lighting then set it on fire then cut it to pieces I saw a form that entered Petunia.

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I SCREAMED LIKE A FUCKING BIRD BEING GUTTED A-FUCKING-LIVE "I FUCKING SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL FUCKING BRUTALLY FUCKING PAINFULLY FUCKING TORCHERUSLY FUCKING FLAY HER TO FUCKING BITS AND FUCKING PIECES UNTIL SHE'S FUCKING AN UNRECOGNIZABLE FUCKING BLOODLY FUCKING PULKP! SHE WAS A FUCKING LIFE RUINER! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO ONONOO N"_**

I heard a deviously glittery giggle "Ohohoho Lucy! Surely THE PROM QUEEN cannot freak out like that :3! Do I smell...disqualification? Ohohohoho!" and Petunia licked her lips like she was about to vore me. I turned around "I'm FUCKING SICK OF YOU YOU FUCKING BITCH WHORE! I WILL WIN THIS AND WHEN I BECOME QUEEN OF HELL YOU SHALL BURN AND BURN FOREVER AND EVER" She just ggigled stupidly thinking I was joking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran up to Flippy excitedly "Flippu i'm entering for prom kquwn and im going to prom otmorrow...will you come with me?" He gaspe in excitment "Yes Lucy I would love too.." and he kissed my lips pasisonetely. Then we went to sahop for clothes. Flippy bought a shadow-black suit with a blood-red tie and combat boots. I bought a long black dress that made it look like shadows swirled all around me with red lace and blood-red gloves and hells.

At home I put on makeup and clothes then we drove to prom...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding Flippy's perfectly chiseled hand, I took a deep breath and stood in front oft he doors of the prom. This was it...I entered.

Everyone gasped at the sight of me. I cn imagine ho windimidating I look. My single red eye flashed like an emergency light, warning everyone of their impending doom. My black socket swirled and tisted like a void, threatening to suck everyone else in if they looked at ME THE WRONG WAY. My dress looked like shadows swirled around me, like I was an evil queen emerging from the shadows to kill everyone. Lonmg blood hair poured down my back threateningly. My almost-white pale skin snarled that I had never met the taste of the sun and God's grace. I loomed over everyone like an evil tree.

Everyone was so scared that they started crying really hard excepy for Peytunia who pissed at me with bitchy blue eyes. Unfortunearly another personw asn't intimidated "Heeeeey guurl~" Toothy said revoltingly "I'm hoping for Sexy Skunk to win unfortunetly~ I hink we could hook up sometime though, you give me a dominaterix vibee~~" "FUCK OFF TOOTHY!" I shreked but he laughed pervertedly "Ahogoaha~! May I take a taste of your fine panties, hottie~?"

"NO! ONE! FUCKING HARRASSES MY FUCKING BEST STUDENT!" Toothy suddenly got stabbed in the eye and ran away screaming horinly. It was Handy "Thank you so much" He smilked at me "No problem. You are honestly the only good fucking student in my class besides Flaky" and he left.

"It's time to reveal the prom queen!" Shouted Piclkles. Everyone ran up eagerly excited "And the winner is...LUCY JASMINE MORTE SATAN!" Everyone cheered in gratefullness that Petunia didn't wim. But Petunia wasn't so happy "WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DID THAT FUCKING UGLY EMO BITCH WIN! I HAVE BIG BOOOBS!" She screamed like a bitchy banshee. I slowly turned my head 180 degrees " ** _What did you just call me...? A flamer called me emo once. They were never heard from again...AND NEITHER WILL YOU_** "

Perfore I could gut Petunia alive with my katana Toothy appered in front me of. "I am brainswashed" he said mono-tounusly. "KILL HER MY SLAVE" Yelled Petunia. He left at me with a glittery pink swod. I brothed fire at him burning him alive. "NOOO!" Shreiedk Petunia before I gutted her alive. After that I enjoyed being prom queen and dnaced all night with Flippy happily until a plane crashed into the school and he flipped again.

"I completed all your challenges. When do I become queen of hell?" I said smirkingly. Fliqpy just laughed cruelly "Oh you were mistaken my sweet Lucy! I met become popular...ON EARTH!" "WHAT THE FUCK FLIQPY! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT" I asked quiet with rage. "Well Lucy..do you know gymnastics?" I was super good at gymnastics in-fact that was how I met Flaky...

 _I was starting gymnastics 7 years old. My stupid fucking douche "father" forced me I FUCKING hate him! I knew something horrible was going to happen making my life even more of a deep endless hell.. Then I was saw a red porcupine girl getting beaten up by Giggles and her bitch swuard. "You fat ugly hoe I hope you die!" they taunted whilel the porcupine cried really hard. I qwas about to help her but the gmastic contedt was strting. Giggles was fucking pathetic she kept haflling over and everyone would have laughed at her if she didn't rule the school. Then I went on. "Woah! That's a,azing you get first place" said the gymnastic teache and he gave me 10 dollars. The procupn walke up to me hsyly "i didnt no sum1 could beat bitchles...do u wanna b friends? :3" and that was the staet of a long beautiful friendship._

"Yeah why?" "Because...the Rio Olympics gymnastics finals are starting! I can teleport you there and you will become super famous if you get the gold metal. Also Flippy can't be there you have to do it on your on." I agreed and suddenly a bright flash of darkness swalled me..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"The prophecy is commencing!" yelled a mysteiroa figure._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was flashed to the Rio Olympics and I entered the staduium and noticed I was in a black and red gymnastic suit. "What's this...? We have..a surpirse contesttant!" yelloed the announcer. I went onto the guym mat and started my routine..

I flipped and twisted through the ir like a bird being freed from tis evil chains. I twisted and turned so much that people watchong could hardly b4elieve I was bhuman. My flexibility arouse gasps of shock. I stood on the tips of my fingers and always landed gracefully.

"Well I think it's obvious who the winner is!" said the judge "Thw gold metal goes too...LUCY JAMSINE MORTE SATAN!" But nobody made a sound and they looked behinbd me with a look of horrorficiation. I slowly turned and saw Simone Biles with glowing red eyes and a look of purr furry and rage. **_"YOU FOOL. NOBODY TAKES MY MEDAL."_** Simone sudenly grew long black demon horns and giant blood-red demon wings. And with that I realized...Simone Biles was a demon!

 ** _"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!"_** She screehced in a demonically high-pitched voice and murdered all the judges. **_"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, LUCY JASMINE MORTE SATAN! YOUR PRECIOUS ONE SHALL PAY, TOO! IN BLOOD!"_** "DO YOU DARE INSULT MY FUCKING FLIPPY BITCH?" I threatened fucking pissed off but she had entgered a portal to hell. I ran jusr before it closed.

When I entered I saw a horrible, awful, evil, terrible, sight.. Flipp6 was tied to a chair, and Simone Biles was holding a demon sword to his neck. **_"WHAT WILL IT BE, DAUGHTER OF SATAN? I WILL LET YOUR MATE LIVE.. IF YOU DESTROY EARTH! WHO DIES, LUCY JASMINE MORTE SATAN?"_** I started to weep. What kind of cruel being would make me do this? Why did fate punish those who least deserved it? I needed Flippy. He was my precious, my special, the light shining in the dark pit of my life. I couldn't kill him. But I needed the earth, too. How was I going to take over as queen of hell if it's gone? "It's okay, Lucy. You can destroy earth!" Flippy said cheerfully. "I WON'T FUCKING LET YOU WIN SIMEONE BILES!" and I oliteraed her with a beam of darkness and fire.

Suddenly Satan waled in behind me "Congratulations, my daughter..you are now queen of hell!"

 **I'll have the epilouge up shortly! Stay tuned ;3!**


	15. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

It has been a few years since I was crowned qene of helk. I conquered earth with my forces of demons and enslaved all the bitches. I wedded Flippy and he was now Kikng of hell. Fakggles, Petunia, and Lammy where my personal servants and when they weren't serving me they were chained to a pool of glittery pink lava. Flaky, Cuddles, and Splendid were generals of the dmeonn arymny but I killed Splakt because he was too anoyign. The cheerleadera were forever tormentsed for eternity and Pop and Cub too. I also extraced Fliqpy from Flippy's body and was setenced too hell jail forever. And the flamers...I setenced them to burn alive.

I walked up to my throne of dead body paryts and evil and looked over my hell kingodm and smirled.

 **Thanks 2 everyone who read this! I felel like i did a gool djob on this story x3! Also to the flamers? You're just fucking jelous that you can't write. For anyone WHO APPRECIATES GOOD WRITING and liked my story: I have a new idea 4 a fanfic but it's not Happy Tree Friends sadly, but i'll probavly write more htf in the future ;:3. I hope you'll like my new story anyeways :D!**


End file.
